


Reject

by Michio_Mokota



Series: Zexal/ARC-V/VRAINS One Shots [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Reject, reject. You are the reject!”<br/>[From a story challenge on tumblr 'Write a one shot of 100 words']</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reject

“Reject, reject. You are the reject!”

“No, stop saying that.” Dark Zexal covered his ears trying to keep the voices out. “Stop it! Stop it please!”

“Aw look, the reject want’s us to stop, just like when father begged for the same thing. How funny.”

“But that wasn’t me!” He screamed at the voices.

“Close enough. You still caused the pain, reject.”

“Please, just be quiet. I didn’t ask for this.”

“Maybe we should stop calling him a reject.” A voice spoke up. “It sounds like he was actually wanted them. I think, mistake suits him better. Because he was never wanted in the first place.”


End file.
